


Healthy Habits

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Lena Luthor never had the best habits. Kara Danvers helps change that.





	Healthy Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tumblr post:  
“I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired, I’ll be fine.”  
“But, darling, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.”  
“O-oh, Well. Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?”  
“Is it working?”

To say that Lena Luthor had unorthodox habits would be putting it mildly. Especially if you asked her girlfriend Kara Danvers. A lot of Lena’s habits were instilled in her during her childhood at the Luthor household. Some of her childhood habits still slipped through on occasion. When drunk or very tired, an Irish lilt can be heard in Lena’s voice. Kara had often heard Lena singing Irish lullabies in the shower, when she was very deep in a project, or while sleep deprived.

Even more common, day-to-day stuff Lena did had structure. Every morning at 5:30 Lena’s alarm went off. A few minutes later, Lena would pull herself from bed. She’d take a cold shower, keeping it under ten minutes. After blow drying her hair, Lena would dress in the outfit set out the night before and make her bed. She’d carefully apply her makeup and do her hair to whatever degree was demanded by that day. A day of meetings would call for hair down and straightened with a full face of makeup. If her schedule was more open or if she had plans to stop down in the Research and Development labs, Lena would pull her hair up into a high ponytail and opt for lighter makeup.

She often skipped breakfast or grabbed something light, such as a banana or small container of yogurt, and ate once she arrived at her office no later than 7. By 7:30, her assistant Jess would stop in, placing a hot cup of black coffee with two creams and one sugar on Lena’s desk and begin to prompt Lena with her schedule, as if Lena hadn’t already looked it over.

From there, her schedule varies. Sometimes she’d have meetings back to back from 8 to 3. Other times she didn’t even have an email she needed to send. Not that Lena ever considered slacking off on those days. She’d often spend hours trying to think of solutions to problems or going back to the designs of current products and try to figure out ways to make them better and more efficient or even researching competitors herself and looking into new possible projects.

Lena often wouldn’t leave work until well after sunset, regardless of the time of year. She’d even come in during weekends or on holidays, basking in the peace and quiet, knowing she wouldn’t be interrupted by impromptu meetings or department heads. Sometimes she just needed to escape from the cold emptiness of her apartment. Even if her office was designed in a similar style, she could at least convince herself that she would be getting work done and, in the long run, helping people if she spent her time in the office instead of at her apartment - a place she didn’t feel right calling home.

When Kara Danvers entered her life, her schedule didn’t changed immediately. There were slow adjustments. It started off with the occasional lunch, sometimes Kara bringing it to Lena if she was swamped with work. Other times they would meet up at a nearby restaurant and take their time. There were times where they only realized how much time had passed when Jess would call Lena, making sure she hadn’t kidnapped or had another attempt on her life.

If you asked Lena, the tipping point was when Kara had invited her to game night. It had been a sunny Tuesday and Lena had just handed her card to the waiter at the sushi place they had lunch at. As she stood from her chair, shrugging her purse strap over her shoulder, Kara mentioned that her group of friends did monthly game nights.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Kara gave Lena a nervous smile, eyes falling to the table momentarily as she adjusted her glasses. Lena hadn’t been invited to hang out with people since she’d taken over Lex’s position, and she hadn’t accepted since boarding school. She nodded, saying she’d love to join. The nerves faded from Kara’s smile and she said she’d send Lena the details.

Ever since, Kara managed to wiggle her way into Lena’s life further and further. Before Lena knew it, she had some of Kara’s sweatpants and oversized tees in her closet and she suspected that a few of her work outfits were in Kara’s. Kara managed to fill a space in Lena’s life that she didn’t know was there, let alone empty.

It was just about a year after their first lunch that Kara seemed distracted as they watched  _ Ocean’s 8 _ . Normally Kara is focused on the movies they watch, especially when they feature strong and pretty women. She’d barely even touched the popcorn as well, something extremely out of character.

Lena poked Kara’s stomach until she got her attention, “What’s wrong? You’ve seemed distracted all night.”

She got a shrug in response, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Narrowing her eyes, Lena turned to fully face Kara, having been just leaning against her before, tucking her legs underneath her. She crossed her arms, “You’ve been distracted since I’ve arrived. Something is bothering you and I’d like to know what it is.”

Kara chewed on her bottom lip, squirming under Lena’s look. After a few moments, Lena relaxed, although still concerned.

“Are you and Alex fighting? Is someone sick or hurt? Is it Eliza?”

Vigorously shaking her head, Kara reassured Lena that Alex and Eliza were fine. Lena was still concerned though. Kara took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she exhaled, Kara spoke.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date sometime.”

And that had done it. Lena had been taken aback at first, something deep within her brain trying to convince her that Kara was going to start laughing at any moment and pull a “gotcha!”. But she agreed. And after a few dates, while she was dropping Kara off at her apartment after dinner and a movie, Lena asked Kara if she wanted to be her girlfriend. Kara smiled as she responded with a breathy “yes, of course” and leaned in for a kiss.

From there, Lena’s structured schedule got a bit reorganized. Not completely wrecked, mind you. It just needed some adjustments. While she still pulled late nights, Lena would often try to make it home at a reasonable hour. And if she came into work a bit later than normal after spending the night with Kara, well, Jess didn’t really need to know why. Not that she didn’t know, just that Lena had never told her outright.

Currently, however, Lena was working a bit more hands-on with a project. She had missed her times in R&D and had long grown tired of the office work, emails, and broad meetings. While she couldn’t dive in full time, Lena had managed to weasel her way back onto one of the project. She’d grown so invested in the project that she would even work on it after hours, to Kara’s exasperation. 

This evening in particular was especially bad. Lena had only gotten two and a half hours of sleep the night before, having been up late working on the project and gotten up early for a few overseas meetings. She’d gone to Kara’s after their respective work days to try to get herself to stop working, but instead she sat at Kara’s kitchen counter, a half empty lo mein contained forgotten about, tapping away at her tablet and making calculations. Kara sat on her couch, a movie playing in the background as Kara stared at her girlfriend. She admired her dedication to work and making a great product that can help people, but she also wanted Lena to sleep and take care of herself. And, of course, wanted to spend time with her girlfriend uninterrupted by work.

“Lena…”

“I’ll be over in a few minutes. I just have a few more steps in this calculation.”

Kara watched Lena’s slightly sluggish movements. The long continuous movements of the stylus told Kara that Lena had slipped into cursive and most of what she was writing was probably going to be completely illegible. It was when Lena reached out for her glass of water and nearly knocked it and her food over that Kara decided she needed to intervene.

“I’m thinking that maybe we should just skip the movie for tonight and head to bed,” Kara was already standing up from the couch and shutting off the television before she even finished her sentence.

Lena shook her head as she straightened up the counter from the almost catastrophe, “I don’t need to go to bed. I’m not tired, I’ll be fine. If you want to head to bed you can. I’ll join you in a little bit.”

Softly padding into the kitchen, Kara smiled at Lena’s insistence. Sometimes Kara was convinced that if it wasn’t for herself and Jess, Lena would literally work herself to death. Or at least until she collapsed from exhaustion.

Kara came to a stop behind Lena’s chair, sliding her arms around Lena and placing her chin on Lena’s shoulder, nuzzling into the soft skin of her neck, a plan having formed in her brain already.

“But, darling, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.”

She watched Lena’s hand still and felt the hitch in her breathing. Kara knew that Lena just needed a little push to head off to bed, and hopefully that had done it.

“O-oh, well…” Lena considered the proposition before her eyebrows furrowed, “Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?”

Kara reached out and removed the tablet from Lena’s hands, placing it on the counter. She turned her head, placing a soft kiss on Lena’s jaw before asking, “Is it working?”

The resulting exhale and slight slumping of Lena’s body into Kara’s was all the answer she needed. Kara coaxed Lena off the chair and waved her off to the bedroom, telling her to change out of her work clothes and put on some pajamas while Kara put away her leftovers.

When Kara walked into her bedroom not even fifteen minutes later, Lena was half undress and completely asleep on top of the covers. Kara just laughed quietly as she pulled off Lena’s work pants and slipped on an oversized t-shirt she’d gotten in college. With a few nudges Kara was able to wake Lena up enough to get her under the covers. As Kara went around turning off lights and plugging in phones, she made sure to turn off a few of Lena’s earliest alarms.

As she was texting Jess to let her known Lena may be in a little later than usual in the morning, Kara heard Lena stir, moving around under the covers.

“Babe,” she started, the sleepiness heavy in her voice, “I believe you promised me some arms to curl up in.”

Kara smiled, happily sending off the text before abandoning her phone on the dresser to crawl into bed with her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her as Lena returned to the sleepy doze she had been in just minutes earlier. Not too long after, Lena was snoring away into Kara’s chest, who followed her into sleep not much later.

**Author's Note:**

> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
